Springtrap (Five Nights at Freddy's)
|-|Springtrap= |-|William Afton= |-|Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator= Summary William Afton was one of two business partners who were the creators of Fredbear’s Family Diner. Though much of his past is shrouded in mystery, what is known is that he was a serial killer who targeted children, and killed his friend Henry’s daughter. However, he was eventually forced into the Spring Bonnie suit by the ghosts of his victims, which sprung shut, killing him. Fusing with his preferred method of killing, Afton became Springtrap, and ultimately was killed by Henry and his son Michael’s gambit to finally set the souls of the children to rest. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B | 9-B | At least 9-C, likely 9-B Name: Springtrap, Spring Bonnie, William Afton, The Purple Guy (Should be noted that he is but one of two Purple Guys, and he is the one who killed the children) Origin: Five Nights At Freddy's Gender: None, but refered to as male as the suit. Corpse is male Age: At least 30 (Same/Similar age as Golden Freddy) Classification: Possessed Animatronic Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Stealth Mastery (Could sneak around the animatronics and catch them by surprise) | All previous abilities, Self-Sustenance (Types 1, 2 and 3), Inorganic Physiology (Type 1), Immortality (Type 7), possibly Illusion Creation and Technological Manipulation (Possibly the one behind the apparition of the Phantom Animatronics, who can make the audio, camera, and ventilation systems malfunction), Resistance to Fire Manipulation (Managed to survive the burning of Fazbear's Fright, though he was still damaged by it) | Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Stealth Mastery (Moves completely silently through vents, comparable to other animatronics), Immortality (Type 7), Self-Sustenance (Types 1, 2, and 3), possibly Enhanced Senses and minor Technological Manipulation (Possibly causes lights to flicker when in his presence) Attack Potency: Wall level (Easily dismantled/tore apart Freddy Fazbear, Bonnie, Foxy, and Chica, as long as he caught them by surprise) | Wall level (As an animatronic, he should be comparable to Freddy Fazbear, who can crush human skulls with his bite. Should be stronger than his human counterpart) | At least Street level, likely Wall level (Kills the protagonist with ease. Comparable to the other animatronics who can: Tear apart, slice, and cut apart humans. Damage human skulls which would be this level. They also can harm themselves.) Speed: Superhuman (Can chase down the FNaF 1 animatronics) | Superhuman (Can move between camera locations within Fazbear's Fright in a few seconds) | Peak Human (Comparable to the other animatronics) Lifting Strength: At least Peak Human (Ripped apart the animatronics) | Unknown | Unknown Striking Strength: Wall Class | Wall Class | At least Street Class, likely Wall Class Durability: Wall level | Wall level (Comparable to other animatronics. Survived Fazbear's Fright burning to the ground, which should mean he's this durable) | At least Street level, likely Wall level Stamina: Unknown | Extremely high, due to being a robot | Unknown, likely High via being a robot Range: Standard melee range | Standard melee range, higher with phantoms | Standard melee range Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: Gifted. Springtrap is very elusive and stealthy, as he always hid in the darker corners of the cameras. He also retains the intelligence of William Afton, who made most of the Sister Location Animatronics, and is a standout in the field of robotics. He also realized that the new pizzeria was fake and repaired Circus Baby Weaknesses: None notable | Springtrap is lured and attracted by the noises of children, and will stop what he is doing to find the source. He also went into the new pizzeria because he couldn't resist the opportunity to discover if it was real. | None notable Keys: William Afton | Springtrap | Ultimate Custom Night Others Notable Victories: Leatherface (Texas Chainsaw Massacre) Leatherface's Profile Bendy (Bendy and the Ink Machine) Bendy's Profile (Bendy was restricted on both his ink monsters and access to the Ink Machine, and speed was equalized) Notable Losses: Rachnera Arachnera (Monster Musume) Rachnera's Profile (Speed was equalized, the battle took place in an abandoned building) Jason Voorhees (Friday the 13th) Jason's Profile (Zombie Jason was used) Composite Human (The Real World) Composite Human's Profile (Composite Human had an 1 hour of preparation. Speed Equalized, and no weapons above 9-B were allowed) Violet Evergarden (Violet Evergarden) Violet's Profile (Note: Speed was equalized, Springtrap had the Phantom animatronics and Violet's Witchcraft was restricted) James Bond (007) Bond's Profile (Both were at 9-B) The Thing (John Carpenter's The Thing) The Thing's Profile (Speed Equalized, Both at 9-B and Springtrap was Bloodlusted) Frank West (Dead Rising) Frank's Profile (Both were in 9-B forms, Frank had access to only melee weapons, Speed was equalized) GIFfany (Gravity Falls) GIFfany's Profile (GIFfany was only allowed one animatronic to control) Necroa Virus (Plague Inc.) Necroa Virus' Profile (Speed was equalized, a Necroa Zombie was used and both were bloodlusted) Red Grant (007) Grant's Profile (Speed was Equalised and Grant only had Garrote Wire). Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Five Nights At Freddy's Category:Robots Category:Horror Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Serial Killers Category:Murderers Category:Sadists Category:Psychopaths Category:Undead Category:Ghosts Category:Stealth Masters Category:Illusionists Category:Fear Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Immortals Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Inorganic Beings